1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball statistic recording cards and more particularly pertains to a new baseball score card and method for providing a reusable device for keeping records of the events occurring during a baseball game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball statistic recording cards is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball statistic recording cards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 402,700; U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,780; U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,664; U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,119; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,956; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,135.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baseball score card and method. The inventive device includes a planar sheet member having a front face and a rear face. Each face includes sections having indicia arranged for facilitating keeping records of the events occurring during a baseball game. The faces are selectively markable to correspond to play results. In an embodiment, the planar sheet member is laminated to permit wiping away of markings in the sections on each face.
In these respects, the baseball score card and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a reusable device for keeping records of the events occurring during a baseball game.